relax its only fred
by imaginesex
Summary: george is missing and only his mother and older brothers know why. fred wonders why and also wonders why harry is so diffrent around him. Fred/Harry and more
1. Chapter 1 SEEN DIFFRENTLY

It was different now that his exact mimic of himself was gone. Why did he miss such as monster, well like everyone else in the world you can hate a family member but deep down you still love because they are exactly that, family? In this case George Weasely was Fred Weasly's identical twin, older brothers to Ron and Ginny, younger to Bill, Charlie and Percy, Sons of Molly and Arthur. Fred had awakened from his reoccurring nightmare and for some reason he could never remember it in his conscious state, he then arose from the horizontal laying position in which he was in and froze at the sight of the empty made up bed that would soon be back in its previous normal occupied by his twin phase, however everything would be different.

"Fred." Charlie, Fred's older brother who works with dragons in Romania knocked on the door "Mom says to get up breakfast is ready."

"I have been up every hour, this nightmare keeps haunting me and I don't know why!" Fred screamed his hands rubbing his temples, he then regained his composure and waved his wand removing the silencing charm he put around himself so as not to raise alarm during the night , "Okay. I'll be down in a few." He simply stated to his brother watching the shadow underneath the door, this sent chills up his spine causing his to wrap himself in a huge sweater that his mother knitted for him in his "fatter" years.

"Okay and Bills here." Then Charlie's shadow disappeared and the sound of his foots descended down the stairs to the kitchen along with his presence.

Bill and Charlie had been coming over a lot lately, comforting mom was their reason for appearing every other day since George apparently ran away and just left a note, not saying where he was going or why just saying that he will miss us and that he never thought that it would come to his so called leap of absence and that the leap would be for the better. Then, Fred wondered why his mom has been so down, they received a note that George would be home soon. From wherever he was, then Fred would finally have a chance to fill in the blanks that apparently his mother didn't want to tell him or any of the other younger siblings. Fred took one last look in the mirror studying his appearance , drained he thought and he couldn't help it for he had to do everything that the twins would do causing him more work since one twin went MIA. He also concluded that the whole myth about twins when separated could feel things the other was feeling also, that they were connected some way. That maybe his nightmares weren't exactly his but Georges and that if he was being to look drained that wherever George was he was probably feeling drained to. This concluded thought made him force himself to feel happy when he could, in hope that it would then make George happy as well. His hand on the door knob he then looked in the mirror again and put on his most sincere smile that he could summon without the use of magic and proceeded his way down to the kitchen where all of his family except Dad, Percy and George were.

"Morning Fred dear" his mother chimed a bit happier than she had been in the past few months.

"Morning Mom, why is there so much food?" He said sitting at his place at the table, seeing that there was barely enough room for his plate.

He stared around at the table and realized that the table consisted of his siblings that were home, and two other people that were basically family as well. One was Hermione, the smartest girl Fred has ever known also the most bookish and bossy girl he had ever known. The other was the boy he had always had a deep affection for since the day he went to Hogwarts for the first time, the boy who he had chosen that he would always be in love with even if it came to settling with someone else , the boy who had the nick name the chosen one and the boy who was the reason for all the food and the boy that his mother loved so much …..

"Harry" Fred spoke transfixed then quickly realized how dumb that sounded and rebounded with a question, a common one but enough that he was able to redirect his attention from the awkwardness in his first response to seeing Harry at the table, "When did you get in?" Apparently the diversion worked on everyone except for Ginny, who knew that Fred was gay and like the famous Harry Potter and how he got mad when people saw his fame before seeing him, by reading his journal. However, Ginny was a good consular and wing woman.

"A few – m – minuets ago." Harry answered not shy but more of fearing Fred, his green eyes never meeting his brown ones or him at all.

"Relax dear its only Fred." My mother said popping out of nowhere with more sausage and piling it on Harrys plate. Harry then slowly met Fred's gaze for a minuet then focused back on his plate probably thinking of a way to empty it and not have it refilled.

Fred didn't know what was wrong with Harry; he had never been like this with him before. He had always been comfortable around him ever since he could remember. This was when Hermione jumped in breaking the process of Fred's thoughts.

"How has your summer been, Fred?"

"Exceptional I guess not the best but okay." He answered. "You two are here really early school doesn't start for another week."

"Yea, Harry and I needed to get out of both of our houses and back into a place where we could reconnect with all of you." Hermione was then nudged by Harry, apparently saying far too much for Harry but not enough for Fred.

What did she mean by reconnect, was she speaking of just Harry and adding her in there to try and make it seem casual? Fred didn't know and then his eyes diverted to not harry or Hermione but the owl that was flying toward the house seen through the kitchen window behind them.

"Who is it from?" Molly asked setting the sausage pan down, waiting for Charlie to read the senders name.

"The ministry …." The awkward way that Charlie said it, made Fred wonder who it was really from.

Molly however snatched it from Charlie's hand and stuffed it in her apron pocket, "it can wait till later" she persisted. Charlie then sat back down at his plate of food as in a silent agreement.

It wasn't long after everyone started to eat and chat again , except for Fred or at least when he was asked directly something by Hermione or Ginny , that another letter arrived however this time it was from a very well know creature and an even more well-known man.

"Dumbledore sent letters!" Bill exclaimed handing them out "One for Fred." Harry didn't look up. "One for Ron , Ginny , Hermione , Harry , and Mol-" Bill looked closer "it's for you mother."

Ms. Weasley eyebrows furrowed "why on earth would Albus write me." She said with a convincing surprised act.

When everyone finished breakfast Bill and Charlie helped Harry and Hermione with their trunks.

"Hey Mom. Where do you want us to take Harry's things?" Charlie asked mid-way up the stair case with Harry's things with magical help of course, Bill levitating Hermione's things right behind him.

"Charlie and I take up all the extra space in my room , and percy's room is too small for anyone else." Bill backed up his brother.

"How about Fred's room Mother?" Ginny asked closing the cupboard that she just finished filling.

"I- I don't see why not, Fred?" Molly asked looking for her son.

Fred had just come in from grabbing Hedwig from outside, Hedwig nibbling on his ear. "I think she's hungry …" he then noticed everyone staring at his even Hedwig moved down onto the head of chair in front of him as he entered to stare at him , again except Harry , "What?" he asked not wanting so much attention.

"Can Harry stay in your room." Ginny stated.

Fred wanted to say no, not that he didn't want Harry in his room with him, He was just afraid that Harry wouldn't like being in a room with him having a full on nightmare. Then again he wanted to get closer to Harry and no better time than when he was away from everyone else, just Harry and Himself. This then made him feel a spark go off inside him.

"Sure, I wouldn't have it any other way." Fred smiled not faking one this time, it then faded when his eyes went to harry who wouldn't look at him for some reason. Fred was determined to find out why, later.


	2. Chapter 2 The dreams Reality ……………

Fred took up Hedwig to his room following Bill and Charlie up to the several floors above, with Harry and Hermione behind him.

"Harry," Fred started to try and make him converse, "do you feed Hedwig at all?" Of course he was joking but Harry just muttered "I have some food for –H-her in my trunk." Fred didn't bother exploring that he was kidding.

"Here's Ginny's room Hermione." Bill said gently setting her stuff in her room.

"Thanks" she said and left the boys to go up even more stairs. Everyone was quiet except for the high squeaks of the wooden stairs and the rustling of Hedwig's feathers as she shook off the dirt from her flight here and the anxiousness to get settled in.

"Alright me and you are going to have to come to an understanding okay, don't messy up my room and I'll late you out to hunt, later." Fred said tired of all the silence that engulfed the surrounding area.

"It's just an owl, Fred." Charlie Laughed.

"No Errol is just an owl , Hedwig here is a long known friend." Fred smirked "Just like Harry here."

"mhm….just like harry." Charlie muttered pushing open Fred's bedroom door open.

Fred froze at the sight of George's bed, empty, still made up and then jumped slightly as Hedwig fluttered off his shoulder and onto his bed railing near the lamp which probably radiated off some heat.

"Sorry it's so cold up here, heater doesn't do much good in weather such as today." Fred shrugged to Harry who was now stroking Hedwig.

"Well , Fred I'll leave you to help Harry unpack, I have some work to do and Bill also, please make yourself at home in Fred's room Harry." And with that Charlie and Bill left.

Fred looked out his bedroom window at the foot of George's bed as an excuse to let Harry settle in without Fred watching him awkwardly in silence.

"F-Fred." Harry muttered softly braking Fred's trance of the grey day outside.

"Hm." Fred said acknowledging the interjection of his trance.

"Where can – i- - p-put Hedwig's –c-cage."

Fred Whipped out his wand and waved it at the head of George's bed , "there" he said as Harry watched as a stand for Hedwig and her cage appeared.

"Thanks."

"Sure." Fred Simply stated and watched as Harry placed Hedwig and went to his trunk to find her food. Quietness again filled the room ….

He sat watching the rain fall to the ground from the barred forever opened window even on cold freezing weather like this. He sat crumpled in the farthest corner of the room writing the best that he could with his shaking hand, knowing that the guard would soon come to his cell. He then heard the clanging of his wand against cellars of others approach closer and closer until.

"Alright weasley. Got anything to send out in the mail."

"I do today, not that it's of your concern." He handed the letter addressed to Marcus.

"You know Wesley; it's going to be quiet around here with you gone. No more sounds of screams…"

"Just send my letter Marcus." George said turning again to face the cellar window.

So close he thought to be free again to walk the world and say not only hi to mother but his identical self who he now knew better than he did when they were together thanks to his dreams….

Molly sat in her bathrobe after showering up for the night and pulled the letter out of her apron that she set on top of her bed to remind her that she had not one but two letters to read one. The first one that she opened was from Albus.

Dear Molly,

I hope you doing well considering the circumstances that you were very wrongly put in and how you want to do nothing still but make things right with your family and Mr. Potter. I'm writing to you in hopes to convince you that nothing will happen to Harry like it did last year and that He, Miss Granger and Fred Wesley will be safe under my watchful eye given the next hurdle in which we must jump through seeing as our year has expired.

Albus

A year she thought that went by too quickly and wasn't enough to get the full potential out of it.

She then opened the letter addressed to her from the Azkaban prison not the minister that was just a cover up between her and the two eldest children of the family and Arthur. She opened the envelope that, as soon as she touched the parchment inside the cover, made her hands shake a bit.

Dear Mother

Be home soon. Schools been fun …. Can't wait to tell my brother.

The letter was scribbled quickly and left chills all over Molly Weasley and she could help but focus on breathing. George Would be home within two days' time. ….

Everything became clear again as Fred suddenly was hit with sunshine, where he had been was total darkness for what seems like eternity. Then the scenery changed again and He felt out of place, like everywhere that he looked every one stared at him like he just walked out of his room with bed head or something. He could make any sense of these images he had never seen them before, how does one dream of something that one has not seen or even imagined. Fred had suddenly woken up to the shaking of him.

"Uh- wha – Harry" Fred said trying to make his brain realize that he was in his conscious state and waved his wand.

"Y-o-you were – jolting in your sleep – an – and s-creaming or at – least- looked like it." Harry said standing in front of Fred.

Fred ran his fingers through his long red hair and breathed "Sorry, I must ate too much or something – am I keeping you up I could, go sleep on the couch in the living room?"

"No." Harry said firmly than he had said anything else after being here all day. "I- I was wondering if we could switch – b – beds." Fred looked at Georges bed which still looked made up and then back to harry puzzled.

"Harry." Fred said, "have you even been in a bed or trying to sleep at all."

Harry looked down at the floor and Fred's eyes followed to a single pillow laid and noticed also that Harry wore one of his sweaters that his mother knitted an F on.

"No, I- I get cold to easily." Harry muttered softly, "the window doesn't help with the excess of heat in here."

Fred then got up and stood walking to George's bed, "please Harry take my bed and do try to get some sleep, okay."

Harry nodded silently and climbed into Fred's bed feeling more relaxed and tired rather than his normal panic like state. Fred then mimicked the dance of getting into Georges bed feeling a bit out of his element but forced a smile as he met Harry's eyes and nodded to say goodnight and waved his wand which dimmed out the lamp.

"Fred." Harry said not soon after.

"Yes."

"Sw-swe-sweet dreams."

"You too harry." Fred said reminded that he need to put up a silencing charm again and knowing that he would have Sweet dreams or dreams at all but nightmares in which he didn't know where he was , doing , or seeing. Anyway he let sleep dwell over him and blacked out into dream state again. His body tossed and turned he screamed however silently due to the charm that surrounded him, and Harry could help but watch helplessly knowing it would do no good to just wake him up again however Harry knew that he could cause Fred to stop having nightmares, he liked Fred a lot but why he asked himself, Why would Fred ever love someone who all he had going for him was his scar and the fame that came with it. Like he was told many times before he was nothing no would ever look twice at him if he were not the Boy who lived, if he was not Harry Potter. Harrys eyes began to water and he held back his sobs , wishing that he could be anyone else other than himself , he grabbed his sleeves of the sweater that he was wearing and stuffed his hands close to chest and soon after countless of hours he fell asleep …..

SORRY FOR ALL THE JUMPING AROUND I AM TRYIGN TO GET THE STORY WHERE I CAN TELL IT WITHOUT SOME MUCH SCENCE JUMPING SO BARE WITH ME.

REVIEWS ARE MUCH APPRICATED PLEASE. ID LOVE TO HEAR YOUR THOUGHTS.

THANKS FOR SHOWING SO MUCH INTREST IN THE STORY GUYS, AND IF YOUR CONFUSED DON'T WORRY ALL SHALL BE REVEALED SHORTLY

IMAGINESEX


	3. Chapter 3 less than wonderfred

Harry woke up to the sound of someone knocking on not the door but the wall as if only to get his attention.

"Harry." he heard in a rather loud whisper , harry then uncovered himself and stood frozen at the sight of Fred who somewhere after 2am had fallen into a peaceful sleep no more tossing turning or silent screaming images. However peaceful he may be he looked like hell he was sweaty and laid in the most peculiar way as if was thrown down onto the bed.

"Harry." he heard again which reminded him of what he got up for. Wrapped in the hugely knitted sweater marked by an f, he appeared with the opening of the wooden barrier that sealed off Fred and Harry from the rest of the house, to find Hermione looking as if she had just seen a ghost.

"Harry." she said grabbing him by the arm and yanking him down into Ginny's room where, Ginny's bed was made up already and Ginny nowhere to be seen. Hermione shut the door and put a charm to avoid being overheard by anyone who might walk by.

"Hermione what is this all about?" Harry spoke clearly comfortable with her," if it's about Fred and I, nothing hap-."

But he was cut off by a sharp "He's here." from Hermione.

"Who" harry said having a suspicion that he already knew.

"Everyone fudge, Mr. Weasley, even mad eye."

Harry stood trying to focus on breathing as Hermione continued, "Ginny and I were helping Mrs. Weasley when mad eye came in and said that Ginny should go with bill and Charlie to get something from Diagon alley and for me to go back upstairs , and it was on my way that I heard him , Harry George is back."

Harry's heart was beating faster than race horse hooves hitting a track upon racing.

"What do I do Hermione? I can't pretend like nothing's happened when he was the one that did all this , he took everything from me , he took Ron , Ginny , he even took my parents. My parents, Hermione they haven't been seen by me in a while thanks to him." he spoke shaking on the verge of crying when he heard.

"Fred." Arthur bellowed from floors below and Hermione looked as if she had been told she set a grading score range on O. in flying which she preferred to stay firmly on the ground.

"Stay near Fred Harry that's the only way you'll be able to face him if you have someone that at least looks like him to remind you there is good somewhere in him , even if it's bogus he wouldn't dare say anything to Fred." What Hermione said made sense that he would have hope that a year in Azkaban can change a person. Hermione then undid the charm and open the door just in time to meet Fred as he was descending down to the level they were on.

"Harry, there you are what are you doing down here I'd thought you'd sneak of the Ron's room."

"n-no. I jus-just- need to get a book f-for." Harry stammered.

"That potions essay that snape gave out over the holidays, it's a killer." Hermione finished for him just as Arthur came up the stairs.

"Fred." he yelled again.

"I'm right here dad." Fred said his head pounding at such a noise so early in the morning.

"Oh good, Harry and Hermione come along too."

Harry breathed a slightly hard and followed Fred who was led by his dad to the kitchen. To see the identical figure to him sitting, smirk growing ever so delighted as he appeared behind the copy.

"George?" Fred spoke apparently not believing he was actually here.

"Hey Freddie. Did you miss me? You won't believe what I learned at school , it's going to blow you away." George said like he had actually learned to blow up something.

Fred smiled still unsure whether to approach his twin or not.

"hiya Hermione." George beckoned a quick quiet hello from her and that was about it as she wanted nothing to do with him.

"Harry..." George drew out the name, "excited to see you again."

Harry couldn't say anything he tried but nothing came out and thanks to Mad eye who swept in the front door to hover over to George and give him a flick of his enchanted eye as warning to him that he would be watching he announced that he would be filling the defense against the dark arts this year at Hogwarts. This Harry was sure was supposed to bring him comfort but he only seemed to want to hide under his invisibility cloak.

"Molly." said Arthur looking passing Fred, Harry and Hermione from behind his spot Where George was sitting. Molly was hidden in the shadows of the entryway to the kitchen and she stood her chest breathing up and down with every rapid thought that passed through her child's brain as he sat there motionless waiting for his mother to say welcome home, I love, I hate you, your no longer my son, something but George knew better than to say anything to soon before knowing where he and his mother stood.

"h-how was school dear." Molly said as she walked into the kitchen tying her bathrobe and walking to the counter and starting up the oven, it was then that Harry realized how early it actually was.

"Nothing like Hogwarts mom, nothing." George stated looking around at Fred who seemed to have a look of curiosity on his face about the education and confirmed it with "What new trouble can we stir up this year!" but was immediately shot down by the glare of Mr. and Mrs. Weasley along with Hermione, Harry however couldn't help but shiver a little at George's smirk as everyone's attention was directed at Fred for a bit.

"Just kidding mom, we will be good this year."

"As this is your last year Fred, there better not be. You too" Mrs. Weasley said glaring more coldly at George than she did Fred.

"Anyway" she continued to Harry and Hermione as well as Fred , " you three go freshen up for breakfast , Charlie and bill will be back with Ginny any minuet wake up Ron on the way up , George will be upstairs in a few minutes."

As they went back up the stairs Harry began to feel again more comfortable with Fred in sight as Hermione left on the floor on which Ginny's was. Fred then went to wake up Ron who seemed not to want to wake till Fred said that George was back then Ron without even acknowledging Harry as he ran to the bathroom to freshen up and get downstairs to say hi to his brother. When Harry followed Fred through the door to where they had slept a new problem arose, where he was going to sleep now that George was back. His mind stated to think of every single possibility but soon was wiped blank as Fred started to strip out of his pajamas, showing off his toned back and wide shoulders narrow waist. Then his firm ass that was hugged by red tight boxers as he let the bottoms drop to the floor. Harry couldn't help but stare and turn red as he started to stand at attention in his lower area. He positioned his member so as not to be completely prominent before Fred turned around.

"Harry?" Fred said

"Y-yes."

"Would you like a different sweater to change into as well?"

"uh - sure." he stated crossing his arms as he walked over to where Fred laid out another sweater marked with an F and Harry left to go to the bathroom to change but not without one last look at the barely clothed red head still looking for what to wear in his closet.

God was he beautiful. Harry thought

"Yea and your ugly that makes for quite a pair." A voice said in his head that made the hair stand up on end. However the voice proceeded as soon as Harry stepped in front of the mirror in the bathroom.

your hairs always a mess and your scar is no beauty mark if anything it's nothing but a label that makes people notice you , the voice then continued growing ever more louder and all the more familiar and those eyes they are that of a green slimy frog and that's not attractive at all lucky you having glasses. Then Harry took off the sweater and undershirts that he wore and the voice continued your so pasty that bed sheets have more color and you're so thin it's disgusting ... Harry looked at his upper body in the mirror and saw how much it changed in the past year alone , he had gotten skinnier than even due to not eating at the dursleys by choice and to give him color he was reminded by the pinkish gleam of his scars from cutting himself with his wand , each scar was for a different reason one that was on his right shoulder was for feeling like a prick whenever people said he was famous for something he can't remember doing , one on his left bicep was for being a git and thinking he knew everything , and the biggest most recently recut was for as many times he thought he'd ever be good for anybody , mostly his attempts were due to the thought of being good enough for Fred. Harry couldn't help but make his wand do the dance it had done for over a year a half now as it made him wince in pain and bite his lip as not to scream or cry he didn't think of the pain he thought about worthless he was and how no one would want him not even his best friend Ron wanted his friendship always over shadowing Ron, the voice had started laughing now and confirming that harry was thinking right about himself now, The voice had won again. He watched, grateful that he could feel something, as red poured out of the F shaped scar right where his heart was beating hard due to the self-inflicted cut that had reopened the cut.


	4. Chapter 4 confirmed diffrent

Harry had gone through most of the day staying at either Hermione's or Fred's side, he wasn't too thrilled about having to be babysat at his will but he had no other choice. George had been acting normal so far but then again he was still under the same roof as his mother and father and all his other siblings including Bill and Charlie.

"Harry." Hermione said as she and Harry sat in front of the fireplace sipping hot chocolate the Mrs. Weasley made, "Do you think that or ever thought that Fred might actually like boys." Peering at Fred who was helping out Mr. Weasley in kitchen trying to fix the kitchen sink without magic. Mr. Weasley's fascination with muggle ways was getting the best of him again.

"I could only wish." Harry said gripping his cup of hot chocolate not able to tear his eyes away from the red-head, "but I still …"

"Still sometimes see George, instead of Fred." Hermione finished.

Harry nodded silently not still comfortable with the idea that George was here at the borrow.

"Harry" Hermione continued, "I think you should ….."

"No. Hermione. I'm not going to tell Fred." Harry said rather hissy.

"I wasn't going to say Fred." Hermione snapped back in retaliation, "Ron." She finished.

"Hermione, Ron is very afraid of different boys like me; you hear all the things that he says about wizards like me. I don't think it's a very good idea and even if he took that news well he'd still have to take the fact that I like his brother and what George….." Harry stopped as the George came down the stairs.

George grinned at the two and continued his way outside, where Bill and Charlie were playing exploding snaps.

"I don't know if it's a good bad thing that he's not talking to us." Hermione said and harry couldn't help but agree.

"There, that should do it!" yell Mr. Weasley now standing over the sink and turned on the water, "Its goes down even better than it did before." Mr. Weasley said dignified with himself.

"Yea that's because it going down on me." Fred said holding a hand up to clasp the pipe until his father turned off the faucet.

"Lucky water." Said Harry to Hermione as they laughed out loud to the scene of Fred standing up drenched in water.

"I'm going to go change dad, just fix with magic." Fred said now coming through the living where Harry and Hermione were still chuckling.

"You think this is funny, eh." Fred chuckled at the sight of the two laughing, this was the most expression that he had gotten out of harry since he got here.

They both couldn't answer him since they were overcome with laughter , so Fred took the opportunity to seize Hermione and give her a soaking wet hug in which she shrieked "That's cold." And huddled back to the fire and away from the couch were harry sat overcome with more laughter, then as Fred turned to face him with a grin on his face he turned rigid not wanting to get soaking wet.

"Come here you." Fred said launching himself at Harry and pinning him down on the couch playfully soaking him with the freezing cold water.

It was then that he was reminded of ….

"Get off, please." Harry whimpered.

"Say please." Fred said jokingly however to Harry this wasn't funny.

"Get off of me!" Harry yelled and started to struggle beneath Fred, who then got off and backed away from Harry's swings in attempts to hit him. Harry wasn't Harry anymore he was someone who had relived something and wished not to be reminded.

"Harry." Fred began but Harry just kept swinging.

"Harry stop." Hermione said stepping in front of Fred, "Relax Harry, it's only Fred." Hermione said this again and again until she was finally able to grab Harry's hands and calm him down.

"It's Fred." Hermione said now moving out of the way to let Fred be seen by Harry.

"It's me.?" Fred said following Hermione's lead and Harry came back to.

"I-I-I'm Sorry." Harry stated eyes staring fixed at the ground.

"It's okay." Fred said a bit unsure of what just happened and he gave a confused look to Hermione who just smiled weakly back at him. "I better go change now." Fred said quietly and left upstairs without a backwards glance at Harry.

Harry sank down to the ground now sobbing as Hermione came and held him.

"He thinks I'm a freak, Hermione, did you see how he looked at me." Harry said between sobs.

"Harry, its fine he not freaked out, just worried about you." Hermione said drying Harry and herself off with a spell …

Fred went upstairs thinking about what had just happened downstairs with harry , what had happened he asked himself , it was all just fun until Harry … Harry … he didn't even know what to call it without making harry seem mentally ill , harry wasn't ill in any sort of way he was just …. Fred tried to think of an excuse and seemed it to be a simple case of just not like to be wet and cold. However Fred could not think of anything else but why on earth He, Fred Weasley, would be the cause of him calming down. Fred thought about this as he stripped down and changed into something dry.

"Is something bothering you Freddie?" Fred turned to see his twin George leaning against the door.

"Uh- well- Harry just flipped out on me." Fred said sitting now on his bed his face in his hands.

"What do you mean flipped?" George said sitting next his identical self and placing a hand on his shoulder.

"He yelled at me, Georgie, well not at me, he didn't even recognize me or at least I don't think he did, maybe he did Hermione had to say it was me though for him to finally stop trying to hit me." Fred said muffled by his head in his hands.

"Hm." George said, "Strange, Harry hasn't ever done that before."

"Harry's never been like this before!" Fred said kicking the nightstand and causing the lamp to crash to floor and Hedwig's cage too.

"Freddie…. Just calm down okay." George said mending the lamp and putting Hedwig's cage back upright, "It's just Harry."

And then without a moment of time passed he was looking at the ceiling from a horizontal position, Fred had punched him.

"Georgie, I'm sorry, I didn't –"Fred started trying to help his twin up.

"Get off." George said pushing Fred down into the nightstand causing everything to come down again, "what's your deal, I barely even know you anymore, it's only been a year and all of a sudden you've changed." George was about to leave when Fred said

"I'm different." George paused at the door way and closed the door , "A years a long time George especially without you , do you know how it feels to wake up one day and half of you is gone and all they leave is a note." George was about to answer but Fred spat, "Don't make me punch you again." And continued on, "It's been lonely and strange around here, you know how no one ever thinks about us, and with just me in the picture it was worse. Let's just say I had a lot of reflecting upon myself time. I thought deeply everyday about this feeling I had since four years ago and came to the conclusion that I liked Wizards. Even more so, I like a very well-known, above my level, both popularity and money wise, famous, chosen one, boy that lived, Harry Potter." Fred said now drawing his knees closer, "then these reoccurring dreams that I've had since last year, he's in them, Harry is in them. Pinned, under me, begging me to let him go, to stop whatever it is that I'm doing. I should have seen it coming , George , everything that happened downstairs happened because I was acting foolish and thinking about how nice It be to see Harry potter smile because of me and yet due not thinking he probably won't ever look at me again."

There was silence in the room and George let Fred collect himself and stand up.

"Freddie, I love you, you know that. Hating you would be hating myself. I don't care that you like Guys. Okay you'll always be my twin brother and I'll always be yours no matter what other people say." George said hugging his twin, "and as for Harry, he'll come around, trust me. In fact…" George looked up listening and Fred heard footsteps coming up the stairs, "That has to be him." George said fixing Fred's hair and wiping his eyes, "Just let him do the talking and warming up to you. Okay." Fred nodded as George answered the door in which Harry had knocked and then slid pass harry, "I'm going to shower Freddie." And left Harry to enter quietly still keeping his gaze at the floor and say "Fred ….

I know cliff hanger, hate me fine but hey don't worry ill update ASAP.

Someone please review so I know someone is reading or send me a message if you have reviewed already , otherwise this story won't be something to fill time on.

Thanks imaginesex


	5. Chapter 5 long journey ahead

Harry couldn't look at Fred, it wasn't because he wasn't looking but, but because Fred was again looking at the bedside table feeling a deep, strong urge to kick it again. How could he be so inconsiderate of Harry? God, Fred thought that he, himself was a bitch.

"Fred." Harry spoke again just to get a raised eyebrow not daring to look at the boy he loved and the boy he just hurt by being selfish.

"Fred." Harry pressed again but was cut off by…

"I'm sorry!" Fred yelled unintentionally, "I mean…" now lowering his voice and looking at Harry, "I'm. Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you or whatever that was downstairs, I knew better than to do that."

"You know then?" Harry asked.

"I know that whatever that was down stairs, I was the match to the fuse." Fred said running his fingers through his hair. "I'm going to tell you something, okay, it's weird to hear but, I have dreams about you." Harry was now listening with no intentions of interrupting. "Or, I don't know if they are dreams, possibly nightmares or a mixture of both but in my dream you're pinned down by me like we were before on the couch and your struggling, screaming for me to get off. It's strange but it was like a premonition of the future or something."

Harry had shut his eyes and slowly opened them to see Fred was now standing up, hands in hair, looking furiously at lamp on the nightstand.

"I'm. Just. Sorry. Harry. Sorry." He concluded feeling somewhat less angry now going into the self-guilt part. Then he felt someone grab his waist and tighten the space in between them. He looked down and Harry was holding him.

"I forgive you, and it's not your fault, it's just…"

"Hey, you two." Bill rang slowly followed by George who just stepped out of the shower hair still wet. Harry allowed the space in between them to widen immensely, Fred wanted to hold him back and never let go but, with an audience, "Early rise tomorrow, Quidditch World cup."

Harry nodded, as did Fred, who completely forgot about it.

The previous night was family oriented with everyone sipping on hot chocolate in the living room, tonight though was separate relaxing time , Harry spent his time up watching Fred sulk around still not completely okay. George however, spent time writing which Fred said "new habit George." And in response George said "school was good for me." then went back to scribbling in his journal. Hedwig spent her time watching everyone while perched on the head of Fred's bed then slowly fluttered down onto Fred's shoulder clicking her beak approvingly, most likely trying to get some treats for he had crackers in his bedside table.

"Do you mind Harry." Fred said quietly.

Harry shook his head and watched Fred feed Hedwig till unknowingly, he fell asleep. He didn't realize till he woke up shaking cold, the mattress near the window wasn't the most comfortable thing in the world Harry thought facing the wall side of the mattress letting out a shiver.

"Harry." A voice said quietly.

Harry turned around to see Fred still up in his bed both Gorge and Hedwig asleep.

"Y-yes." Harry said trying his best to keep the shiver out of his voice.

"You can sleep in my bed if you want." Fred said standing, "actually, you have no choice in the matter." Fred demanded lightly. Harry was too cold to argue and quickly got up and paused before Fred's muscular figure.

"What about you?" Harry asked. In response Fred dug in the sheets of his bed and pulled out a sweater.

"Mom, makes sure to make them warm." as he slipped on, over his head. Harry could hear the self-disapproval in his voice.

"Fred." Harry started.

"Don't. Harry, I'll recover on my own time." Fred said walking toward the air mattress and soon muttered his regular enchantments.

Harry got under the covers and was immediately not only comforted by warmth but aroused by the scent of Fred that lingered in the covers. Harry laid there warmer now but still couldn't find the urge to keep his eyes closed. He heard Fred mutter his regular enchantments and even then harry couldn't sleep. It must have been a couple of hours easily one in the morning when he saw Fred toss and turn and Harry could help but feel guilty knowing that the nightmare was most likely about him. However this time Fred wasn't just tossing and turning or hollering he looked as if he was shaking violently. That was it, harry got up from the warm bed and flipped the blanket over his shoulders and waited till Fred had stopped tossing and turning for a moment and covered Fred with the blanket and then slid under it with him feeling how cold Fred's body had gone even through the home knitted sweater that Mrs. Weasley made. Harry swallowed hard not daring to make any sort of noise to wake Fred. He noticed however that Fred was no longer in his nightmare and now in a peaceful sleep. Harry turned his head to his side and watched Fred as he slept, he was a beautiful creation harry thought and when he slept he had that up to something grin that had become his trademark at Hogwarts.

"Hogwarts.", Harry's mind repeated. And Harry drifted on to sleep.

Harry woke up unsure of the time.

"Good morning." He heard whispered closely.

Harry held his breathe for a moment and somehow found himself looking into the red heads brown eyes, "Good morning."

Fred smiled, "so may I ask why you're here next to me right now?"

Harry wanted to say that he had feelings for him and how amazing he had seemed to him but harry simply settled for, "You were shivering really bad last night."

"Ah." Fred said lightly.

"I felt guilty that I was warm and you were freezing, and I was in your bed it just didn't feel right." Harry said without mentioning that it didn't feel right because he wasn't in it with him.

Fred sighed and nodded, "Thoughtful of you."

Harry looked down at the F in the knitted sweater shyly, "You're Welcome."

"Harry." Fred said causing Harry to look back into his eyes. "I-…."

Then there were footsteps on the staircase at least two people. Harry and Fred listened for a second,

"I think you should get back into my bed before my older siblings come and wake George up and we have to explain why my beds empty."

"Right." Harry said untangling himself from the blanket and tiptoeing back to Fred's bed just before.

Knock. Knock. Fred waved him wand at the door and it clicked open to allow Charlie in and say "Up. You three we have quite a journey to go today."


	6. Chapter 6 Spining out of control

The night had still yet to be taken over by the light of the sun when the Weasely's Harry and Hermione left to head to a destination unknown to them too get to the quidditch world cup. Mrs. Weasely , stood at the door and watched them all leave and as soon as she was barely visible , appearing as a shadowed figure. Fred looked back and waved, he being the end of the group that was walking through the forest. He knew his mother would be worried about all of her children and her husband and them to add more worries they had Harry and Hermione who might as well dye their hair red and change their last names. Trapped in thought about how strange that would be if Harry and Hermione changed their last names he almost tripped over a Oak trees roots. Thankfully though he was able to recenter himself before he went crashing to the ground.

"Lumos." He heard a voice say ahead and the light revealed that it was Hermione and Harry.

"Are you okay?" she asked waiting for Fred to catch up to them as they were waited upon the rest of the group at the foot of a hill.

"Yea, I'm fine thanks just wasn't paying attention where I was stepping." Fred blushed about how stupid he must have looked; thankfully it was covered by the darkness. As they caught up the rest of the group, the realized that if morning were to reveal sunshine, it would not break through the forest's roof of trees , if there were lucky they would be able to see it who knew how long they had to travel to get to wherever they were going.

"Where are we going?" Fred asked, Hermione and Harry looked puzzled at each other.

"You must be tired." Hermione grinned secretly saying that she didn't know for Mr. Weasley didn't say.

"Yea, I guess so. Although I slept pretty decent last night compared to the past months." Fred expressed not sure why but talking to Hermione and Harry was easier than talking to any one of his siblings.

"What do you mean months?" Harry asked, wondering exactly how long he had been tossing and turning violently.

"It just started happening, when George left for school. I hadn't been sleeping as comfortably as I should have."

Hermione and Harry looked uncomfortably at the ground at the mentioning of George's name.

"Come to think of it I don't even know the name of the school he went too."

Fred wondered as he looked ahead at his twin who was talking to Ron and sniggering and something hilarious.

"Fred, Harry, Hermione, hurry along there is someone I want all of you to meet, before we get onto the camp grounds." Arthur yelled at the top of a hill surrounded by trees.

The last three of the pack picked up the pace too get to the top of the hill and meet whom ever it was that Arthur could wait to introduce to them. When the hill had reached its climax point they saw a man about Arthur's age standing there boggled down by the huge backpack that he carried on his back and one he must have set down for the time being for there was one the ground.

"Children this Amos **Diggory****, he works with me at the ministry." The man waved at all of the firey haired children and puased star struck at the raven haired boy , next to the brunette girl , like everyone always did upon setting eyes on him. **

**"My god. Is that-" Amos squinted thorugh the dimmly lit area of wands and stepped closer to Harry , whom at this moment just froze and allowed himself to admired like he was a stack of Galleons. **

**"It is , Harry Potter." Amos confirmed and as soon as he did everyone jumped in fright for somoething had leap out of the trees that surrounded the place. After regerstering the fright they all noticed it was a young man about the ages of Fred and George , maybe a year older. **

**"Cedric , please say hello to Arthur Weasley and his chlidren , Miss Hermione Granger and Harry-"**

"Potter." He concluded "Cedric Diggory." Shaking hands in bewilderment of meeting Harry.

Harry could help but notice on how tall Cedric was he was taller than Fred by maybe and inch and how Cedric's appearance was colder than Fred's however still something to look at.

'Um – Hello." Harry said allowing his eyes to look back at the ground after Cedric's hand retreated.

Harry didn't get a chance to say much else when Amos said "well now children no time to waste gather around this port key." Everyone minus Cedric, Amos and Arthur and of course Hermione looked confused.

"What are you talking about?' Ron asked.

"This, here is a port key." Arthur announced to everyone pointing to a musty boot on the ground, "It will transport us onto the camp grounds, its one of the fastest way to travel other than apparition, and is cleverly disguised as so muggles don't accidentally pick it up."

With all the new information about the port key everyone gathered in a circle around the port key, Harry in between Cedric and Fred, across from George and Hermione on the other side of Fred and Arthur.

"Amos was the first one to touch it with one hand, then Arthur, Cedric, Hermione, and so on and at last second Fred, Cedric had to grab Harry's hand before them transported.

The motion of being transported was that of being spun on a marry-go-round at a super high speed and yet being able to see around you. At this Harry felt sicker than ever for he could the eyes directly across from him staring at him for seconds until the spinning turned into falling, everyone fell to the ground with a big thud Except for Arthur, Amos, and Cedric who floated down as if they were angles. Harry However landed straight into Fred's chest knocking him to the ground a second time.

"Sorry." Harry said.

"It's fine." Fred smiled looking into those emerald eyes and raven hair contrast against the perfectly blue sky.

"Well this looks very exceptional." Amos said.

"Yes, better turn out than last time." Arthur said and everyone was off of the ground staring at the biggest camp ground any of them had ever seen.

"We are going to have trouble finding space to put the tent right." Fred asked looking at his father in which not only did his father look back but secretly admiring how sexy the Red haired boy looked so did Cedric.

"No we have a reserved spot on the opposite side of this part of the ground." Arthur said , "Where are you two set for Amos."

"We are on this side, so perhaps we shall see you all later." He and Cedric disappeared into the crown that was already there setting up Camp.

At first look of the tent , Harry had questioned on whether or not they would all fit in It. However, he had forgotten that he lived in a world of magic for the inside of the tent was enlarged to a full house size.

"Alright girls, on this side and boys free for all on the other side." Arthur yelled as everyone sprawled out into the tent. Fred had chosen a section of the tent that was secluded from everyone else almost a private room in which Harry set up opposite side of Fred. Harry noticed the small smirk Fred had as he saw him put down his stuff next to his own.

"Fred." George said coming in , "Dad wants us to go get firewood and stuff in order to keep up the appearance of being non magical and what not."

"Okay, ill be there in a few." Fred said finishing up his side of the room and then heading out into the camp ground toward the forest beside his twin , this he thought was just like old times , Himself and his mirror image setting off into a forest where they could think and talk without anyone listening , Fred knew exactly what he wanted to know , Where did George go off to school?.

Forgive me for taking forever to post something, also forgive me for making this more of a transition chapter but I needed to get them to a new location and introduce a new character in which to play off of. I hope your still reading for it is about to get nasty with relationships and backstories and all that Jazz. I hope you all have taken notice of my Twilight fan fic TRY that one is hopefully going to be complete in about two more chapters , even if you don't like twilight I pretty sure you will enjoy my story .

REVIEW PLEASE!


End file.
